With Kiss
by Another Secret
Summary: "Hahaha.. itulah mengapa aku membenci vampir, meraka menjijikan! Benarkan Luhan?"/Menjijikan! Aku sudah sering mendengarnya. rasanya... Menyakitkan. Aku merasa sedih, dan muak. Karena aku... adalah VAMPIR./"E-eeehh?" tubuhku yang merapat padanya.. dan aku tak bisa menahanya.. aku menggit lehernya di depan banyak orang. A-aku menggit oh Sehun!/HunHan GS! prolog


~Musim gugur tahun 2231~

.

"Ayo Sehunnn!"

"Oh Sehunn!"

Dinginnya angin yang berhembus tak membuat mereka lelah untuk bermain. Dentuman bola yang memantul, terdengar jelas diantara teriakan dan pekikan yang terus terdengar.

"Kudengar dia itu tak menyukai wanita!"

"Maksudmu Sehun?" kerutan kening terlihat jelas di wajah gadis berkaca mata ini.

"Yah, dia menolak banyak wanita dengan alasan konyol. Dia bahkan tak mau bersentuhan dengan wanita, barang sesenti pun." Helaan nafas kecil terdengar dari gadis yang berada tepat di hadapannya.

"Konyol! Tapi itulah yang membuatnya menarik. Aura misterius yang seolah menguar dari tubuhnya itu menjadi daya tarik wanita." Rambut pirang panjang yang diikat kecil bergerak kecil saat ia berdiri, memandang kearah lapangan.

"Kalian melihat berita di tv semalam? Itu tentang vampir."rambut hitam pendek dengan jepitan merah di sisi kanan, tangan mungil nya membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"Oh berita itu. Kau benar Kyung, semalam heboh berita tentang vampir. Mereka yang kembali hidup berkeliaran dengan bebas. Yah, walau mereka tak lagi meminum darah manusia, tetapi tetap saja membuat bulu kuduk merinding."

Seringaian kecil terlihat jelas di bibir kecil gadis berambut coklat gelap. Tangannya yang diangkat tinggi, dengan senyum lebar yang menyeramkan. "Aku menginginkan darah segar."

"HYAA! BAEKHYUN! HENTIKAN! Itu menyeramkan kau tahu."

"Hahaha.. itulah mengapa aku membenci vampir, meraka menjijikan! Benarkan Luhan?"

.

"—Benarkan Luhan?"

"Hn..sepertinya begitu"

 **Menjijikan! Aku sudah sering mendengarnya. Entah kenapa aku belum terbiasa dengan kata itu. Setiap aku mendengarnya, rasanya... Menyakitkan. Aku merasa sedih, dan muak. Karena aku... adalah VAMPIR.**

* * *

 _ ***WITH.. KISS***_

~Pertemuan~

"300 tahun lalu kebijakan pemusanahan vampir dimulai karena serangan vampir. Saat itu banyak vampir yang terbunuh. Hingga kemudian, kebijakan itu pun dihapus demi menjaga hak-hak vampir. 200 tahun pun berlalu setelah dibuatnya kebijakan baru itu. Mereka telah berjanji untuk tidak meminum darh manusia lagi. Tapi, keberadaan mereka tetap menakuti kita." Laki-laki paruh baya dengan tubuh tambun berdiri di depan kelas. Dengan kaca mata yang ia benarkan, ia menceritakan sebuah kisah atau sejarah. Sebagaimana mestinya ia mengajar sebagai seorang guru sejarah.

" _Bagaimana kita membedakan antara vampir dan manusia biasa?"_

" _Kudengar mereka memiliki gigi taring yang tajam"_ bisiskan kecil terdengar

 **Kuharap mereka tak memperhatikan gigiku. Tiap bulan aku mengikirnya, rasanya sakit.**

.

" _Hei kau liat murid baru itu.."_

" _Ah, Xi Luhan? Dia pindahan dari Cina. Kurasa dia itu penyendiri, aku tak pernah melihatnya mengobrol dengan siapapun."_ **Aku tak peduli dengan apa yang meraka bicarakan.**

" _Mungkin karena dia merasa, bahwa dia paling sempurna karena banyak laki-laki yang menyukainya. Hah.. dengan sebutan putri es!"_ **Aku tak pernah memperdulikan apapun selain diriku...**

" _Putri es? Yang benar saja, itu menjijikan! Aku ingin muntah mendengarnya"_ **...Karena aku tak butuh seseorang yang disebut.. TEMAN!**

.

' **Aku belum pernah mencoba darah manusia..'**

' **Ayah dan ibu juga belum pernah... bukan karena aku ingin, aku.. hanya penasaran.'**

" _Hahaha.. itulah mengapa aku membenci vampir, meraka menjijikan!_ _Benarkan Luhan?"_

 **Itu tak adil. Bagaimana aku tak bisa hidup dengan bebas.**

"Hah, sudahlah Luhan! Tak perlu pikirkan apa kata mereka. Yosh, semangat!"

.

 **Hah, hari ini pun aku pulang sore. Dan aku tak membaawa cadangan makanan di kantongku. Biasanya aku membawa dua kantong darah untuk ku makan.**

Grrr.. Krek.. Grrr. Krek..

"Huh, akhirnya kereta datang" **dan tubuhku mulai terasa lemas karena lapar. Apa lebih baik aku tidur saja, mungkin bisa mengalihakn rasa laprku. Ah, tidak! Aku tidak ingin kebablasan lagi di kereta. Bisa-bisa aku tersesat lagi.**

"Hoam~ tak apalah hanya tidur sebentar"

" _PEMBERHENTIAN DI SETASIUN SELANJUTNYA!"_

"zzzz... engh.." **aroma ini? Aroma apa ini? Terasa manis.. dan mengiurkan. Rasanya aku mulai lapar lagi. Dan aku tak bisa menahanya. Aku benar-benar lapar..**

"He-Hei!" **E-eh? Apa yang—**

"Ha?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" **Aku? Apa yang aku lakukan!?**

"E-eeehh?" **tubuhku yang merapat padanya.. dan aku tak bisa menahanya.. aku menggit lehernya di depan banyak orang. A-aku menggit oh Sehun!**

.

Re-make dari komik webtoon dengan judul 'Orange Marmalade'. Ini masih prolog..!


End file.
